The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR029’, originated from a controlled cross hybridization in 2000 between the female azalea plant ‘Grace Freeman’ (unpatented) and the male azalea plant ‘Amagasa’ (unpatented) in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The present invention has a blooming period of mid March until late April. ‘MNIHAR029’ has a compact, broadly rounded, slightly spreading, freely branching growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2004 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 8 years, four generations. ‘MNIHAR029’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR029’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.